


Year of the Kitchen Disaster

by tbehartoo



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 for JD-the-Anime-Fan [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana doesn't cook, Especially when you're bad at romance, F/F, Somethings just take a lot of practice, Trying to be romantic for Valentine's Day can be a bad idea, for good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Cana isn't good at being romantic, or at cooking, but wants to make Lucy a special breakfast for their first Valentine's Day together.





	

The smoke alarm was going off. Again. Cana looked around the kitchen for where she had last left the fire extinguisher. She finally found it under the smouldering remains of five kitchen towels and her attempt at pancakes. The charred hockey pucks standing as a testament to her inability to cook even the simplest of breakfast foods. She had started out ambitious, but each time the fire alarm went off she dropped a level in her expectations. There were broken egg shells on the floor, blackened toast stuck in the toaster with jam somehow sizzling on the counter next to it, and an attempt at scrambled eggs gently smoking on the back burner. She had tried to fry bacon but the grease had started the last fire. Her final attempt to cook breakfast had been oatmeal. The grayish cement-like lumps stuck to the pot and the spoon. She tried a taste and apparently had confused the sugar and the salt. It was completely inedible.

“At least Lucy is okay with cereal and milk,” she thought as she checked the pantry for cereal. A groan escaped her as she picked up the box. It was far too light to have enough cereal for even half a bowl. Which turned out to be ok because she had used up most of the milk in the pancakes. 

Lucy smiled as Cana brought a tray into the bedroom. There was a small bowl of cereal, a tiny creamer with milk, a clump of grapes, two champagne flutes and a massive pitcher of sangria. Cana carefully maneuvered the tray onto Lucy’s lap then snuggled into Lucy’s side.

“So what does it look like in there?” Lucy asked with some trepidation. When Cana didn’t answer right away she added, “It can’t be that bad surely?”

“I know you heard the smoke alarm, Lu,” she said with a wince. “It really is that bad, but don’t worry,” she hastily added, “I’ll clean it all up.” At the raised eyebrow from the blonde she snorted. “Give me some credit Lu. I mess up so much I’ve had plenty of practice cleaning.”

“You do know you don’t have to do this, right?” Lucy said and gently pressed a kiss to the brunette’s temple.

“But I wanted to make our first Valentine’s Day memorable and romantic,” Cana protested quietly.

As Lucy poured them both drinks from the pitcher she giggled and said, “I’m not going to forget hearing the smoke alarm going off three times in an hour any time soon, or the colorful language that I could hear once it stopped.” She grinned and handed Cana one of the glasses. “To Cana’s very memorable,” she leaned in close to give the other woman a quick kiss and whispered, “and romantic, breakfast in bed,” she toasted.

Cana clinked her glass against Lucy’s and chimed in, “To us.”

Cana had just taken her first sip when a shrill beeping interrupted the peace. Cana sighed, got gingerly up from the bed, and headed toward the kitchen muttering, “I’ve got to remember to take out the battery after I find the backup extinguisher.” She looked back when she got to the door. 

“Not one word, Lucy!” 

The blonde woman quickly shoved her face into a pillow at Cana’s half-hearted glare, but the sound of laughter followed her down the hall.


End file.
